Users may download data onto portable computing devices via various networks, such as Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wireless Fidelity (“WiFi”) networks or cellular networks. At times, the data rate may be undesirably slow and/or downloading latencies may be undesirably high.